PEACH GIVES A SPEACH
by KityPryde
Summary: Peach gives a speech to mushroom land. Or does she? Better than it sounds. Or is it? Read and Review. Or will you? Okay I'll stop doing that...just read...


**Peach Gives a Speach**

* * *

It was bright sunny day in Mushroom land and everyone was happy. The kids were playing outside, the birds were singing and everyone (record screeches) wait wait wait, hold on a second. What am I saying? That's not how the story goes. Ahem. Lemmy start again…(Lemmy Koopa rolls by on his ball)

**Lemmy**: start what again?

**Narrator**: Get out of here freak. This story's not about you.

**Lemmy**: Hey! I live here. You're in my living room.

**Narrator**: Heh heh, oh yeah...

**Lemmy**: Get out.

**Narrator**: Not until I FINISH MY STORY!

Ok, where was I? It was a normal Saturday morning in the lovely Mushroom Kingdom. Normal, except for the fact that a large group of mushroom people, turtles, little ant guys, caterpillars, and what not were gathered in front of the castle, waiting to hear Princess Toadstool's speech. Oh yeah, and Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were there too. Hm, I still feel like I'm forgetting something important. Oh yeah, it was 5:30 in the morning and everyone was really grumpy. Peach skips out smiling happily and begins her speech with lots of energy.

**Peach**: Good morning everyone!

**Crowd**: (Grumbles and complains)

**Peach**: I know it is a little early…

**Extra Grouchy Mushroom Dude**: Yeah, really early!

**Peach**: Yes, I do apologize for that, but it just couldn't wait, you see I…

**Mushroom Dude**: Like before the CRACK OF DAWN EARLY!

**Peach**: (starts getting a little annoying but keeps her cool) Yes, I know, but it is important, and I would really like to…

**Mushroom Dude**: Soooo early that even the—

**Peach**: THAT'S IT! (she signals her guards standing beside her. He talks into a walkie talkie.)

**Guard**: All right boys, take him away.

(Two big mushroom guys walk up to the dude who keeps interrupting the Princess. They drag him away still complaining.)

**Mushroom Dude**: I'm not voting for you next year!!

**Peach**: Anyways, let me get back to my speech. The reason that I called for you all so early is because…

**Yoshi**: Yoshi sleepy.

**Peach**: (glares at Yoshi)

**Yoshi**: Yoshi sorry.

(Mario whispers to Luigi a little too loudly. Peach overhears.)

**Mario**: This is-a taken forever. Ima miss'n my early morning ravioli breakfast!

**Luigi**: (elbows Mario) SHH! Don't be so rude, she can-a hear you, stupid!

**Peach**: Thank you Luigi.

**Luigi**: No problemo Princess. I am-a very interested in what you have to say-a.

**Peach**: (smiles at him.)

**Mario**: (grumbling) Oh brother. What-a teacher's pet.

**Luigi**: What did you call-a me?

**Peach**: (sighs)

**Mario**: Nothing.

**Luigi**: You-a called me-a teacher's pet, didn't you-a?

**Mario**: Maybe.

**Luigi**: Oh that's-a nice. That's-a very nice coming from-a someone who eats

ravioli FOR BREAKFAST!

**Mario**: At-a least I know-a how to-a tie my own shoes!

**Luigi**: You don't! I have to-a tie them for-a you every morning!

**Mario**: You wanna take-a this outside!?

**Luigi**: We are-a outside, stupid.

**Mario**: Oh, there-a you go again, a calling me stupid. That's it!

We-a settle this NOW!

**Luigi**: Bring it on shortie!

**Peach**: BOYS! Stop it! Stop it this instant or you'll both be thrown in the

Dungeon!

(Mario and Luigi stop fighting but give each other dirty looks.)

**Peach**: Now you two are brothers as well as best friends. So stop being ridiculous, shake each other's hands, and apologize.

(They shake hands.)

**Mario**: I am-a sorry I called you-a teacher's pet.

**Luigi**: And I am-a sorry I called you stupid, short, and smelly.

**Mario**: You didn't call-a me smelly.

**Luigi**: Oh. Um. You're right. I didn't.

(STARTS RAINING)

**Yoshi**: (looks around) Hey. Where-a did the Princess go?

**Luigi**: (looks around as well) Hm. I don't know…

**Toad**: She left and she's never coming back.

**Mario**: What?

**Luigi**: What??

**Yoshi**: What???

**Bowser**: What????

**Everyone**: BOWSER?!

**Mario**: Bowser! What are you doing here?!

**Bowser**: Duh! I wake up early every Saturday morning and sneak around the castle…er… I mean sleepwalking?

(He starts fake-sleep-running and high tales it out of there.)

**Everyone**:…

**Luigi**: What were you saying, Toad?

**Mario**: Yeah, what about the Princess?

**Yoshi**: What you mean, 'she never come back'?

**Toad**: Eh. I was only joking. She's in the castle eating some ravioli.

**Mario**:…0

**Narrator**: And they all lived happily ever after.

**Lemmy**: (had made a big bowl of popcorn and currently had a mouth full) That's it? That's the end of the story?

**Narrator**: Yep.

**Lemmy**: But what about all the unanswered questions?

**Narrator**: (grabs some popcorn)What unanswered questions?

**Lemmy**: You know, like what was Peaches speech gonna be about? Why does Mario eat ravioli for breakfast? And where did Bowser go?

**Narrator**: Well…

(Bowser suddenly enters the room, with his eyes closed and hands out in front of him. He stubs his big toe on the couch corner.)

**Bowser**: YOW! OW! OW! OW! OOOW! I hate it when I do that!

**Lemmy**: Uh, dad, what are you doing?

**Bowser**: What?! Can't a villainous giant mutant dinosaur-turtle man sleep walk in the privacy of his own home?

**Narrator**: Well Lemmy, one out of three questions answered isn't bad.

**Bowser**: HEY! What's this human kid doing in Koopa Castle? Are you a spy?

**Narrator**: Gee, would you look at the time. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for my um, skydiving lessons? (grabs popcorn bowl)

**Lemmy**: Hey!

**Narrator**: Gotta go! (runs out of the castle)

**Bowser**: GET BACK HERE!

**Lemmy**: My popcorn…

_Fin_

Hey Guys! KityPryde here. I hoped you liked the story. If you did, you should read my funny Zelda fic, LINK AND ZELDA'S STUPID ADVENTURES.


End file.
